criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Beautiful No More
Beautiful No More is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Outside a diner the corpse of a young woman was found by the Grimsborough PD. She was later identified as Trixie Velvet (real name Patricia Mills), a stripper at Tony Marconi's Blue Flamingo nightclub. The killer was eventually incriminated to be Alice August, a barmaid of the club, although she attempted to frame Colin Stokes to get away with the murder. Alice stated to the police that she loved Trixie and wrote her letters anonymously – letters which Trixie would read several times, believing that the writer was a man. The two finally met each other behind Joe's Diner one night, after Alice sent Trixie a note asking her to meet her there. Trixie was surprised as well as shocked to learn that her admirer wasn't a man, causing her to laugh hysterically, which enraged Alice to the fullest. Not being able to control her rage, Alice grabbed a hammer, using which she relentlessly hit Trixie over the head until the victim finally died. Alice was later sentenced to 20 years in jail (with a chance for parole in 10 years) for the murder of Trixie Velvet. Stats Victim *'Trixie Velvet' (her killer relentlessly hit her over the head with a hammer until she died) Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Alice August' Suspects lh.png|Lydia Holly bw.png|Biff Wellington tm8.png|Tony Marconi aa.png|Alice August cs.png|Colin Stokes Killer's Profile *The killer weighs 120 lbs. *The killer is caucasian. *The killer is in contact with cats. *The killer wears Eau d'Homme. *The killer wears a necklace. Crime Scenes Restaurant Backdoor.png|Restaurant Backdoor Delivery Crates.png|Delivery Crates Dancefloor.png|Dancefloor Cocktail Tables.png|Cocktail Tables Projection Room.png|Projection Room Camera.png|Camera Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Lydia Holly. *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's ID) *Talk to Biff Wellington. *Talk to Tony Marconi. *Investigate Dancefloor. (Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (00:30:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Delivery Crates. (Clue: Bloody Hammer) *Examine Bloody Hammer. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Talk to Tony Marconi. *Talk to Lydia Holly. *Talk to Biff Wellington. *Talk to Alice August. *Talk to Colin Stokes. *Investigate Projection Room. (Clue: Box of Photos) *Examine Box of Photos. (Result: Empty Vial) *Analyze Empty Vial. (00:30:00) *Talk to Colin Stokes. *Investigate Cocktail Tables. (Clue: Lipstick) *Talk to Alice August. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Camera. (Clue: Heart Locket) *Examine Heart Locket. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (06:00:00) *Talk to Colin Stokes. *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Lydia Holly. *Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. (Clue: Broken Binoculars) *Examine Broken Binoculars. (Result: Binoculars) *Talk to Lydia Holly. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Biff Wellington. *Investigate Dancefloor. (Clue: Vipers Lighter) *Examine Vipers Lighter. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Talk to Biff Wellington. (Reward: Blue Flamingo Shirt) *Talk to Colin Stokes. *Investigate Projection Room. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Film) *Talk to Colin Stokes. (Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars) Trivia *In the crime scene "Projection Room", you can see a "troll face" (a popular meme face on the right. *This case is one of the several cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area Category:Cases